


this is family  [wip]

by a_little_bit_of_fluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, just cute, purefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_bit_of_fluff/pseuds/a_little_bit_of_fluff
Summary: a look into the car rides of team free will





	this is family  [wip]

Cas sighed as he had his eyes closed listening to the light pitter-patter of rain, as the black impala was making its way down the road being called baby by dean which cas did not understand as it was not a human or even living as to why dean called it that he just went with it.

When he heard the soft tick of the blinker he opened his eyes seeing that the younger of the Winchester's was fast asleep in the passenger seat, as dean looked in the rearview mirror at the angle.

He shifted in the driver seat a bit as he whispered to the passenger in the back seat " hey cas you doing alright ?" making sure to keep his voice down as it was a rare moment as his brother Sam was sleeping.

Not wanting to disturb the calm peace that seemed to be lingering in the air.. when cas heard his name he looked at dean tilting his head as he rolled his shoulder blades shifting his now nonexistence wings.

"hmm oh, I am quite alright dean, just a bit sore being stuck in 'baby' for such a long time" as he nodded his head.

"It seems Sam has fallen asleep speaking of I am quite tired myself but it would seem rude to fall asleep when you are driving us." 

Dean rolled his eyes at that statement sighing a bit " no cas it's fine if you fall asleep I mean it's kind of nice to have someone to talk to" he paused mid-sentence as Sam stirred in his sleep. 

Keeping his eyes on the road in front of him watching the double yellow lines he continued his sentence " I mean I'm used to Sam sleeping on the road speaking of I think I'm going to make a pit stop to get gas." he trailed off seeing to be in deep thought.

Cas blinked a bit confused "dean why would we make a pit stop this is not a race-car. " as he said this his head tilted to the side in a bird-like manner.

As that soft smile was now on deans face the one that he saved for when he felt safe with his family as he explained to the angle " a pit stop in this term just means to pull over to fill up baby" as the confusion seemed to leave cas's face.

Dean sighed shaking his head a bit a soft smile on his face This was one of the rare moments that he felt at peace and not worried about something to him this was what family was. 

When dean pulled over into the gas station he decided that cas needed to learn how to fill up baby as cas got out of the back seat dean nudged Sam awake.

"Sam cas can sit up front you take the back it's more comfortable." Sam gave dean one of his bitch faces when he was woken up but nodded as he and cas switched spots settling in When cas opens the front door he had a pleased expression on his face.

Before dean got in he opened the door to the back placing his jacket on Sam almost like a blanket. As Sam fell back asleep he glanced over at cas.

" Good job filling up baby" as he had almost no problem teaching this everyday task to cas.

He smiled remembering what happened when he tried to make coffee without help, they had bought the motel a new coffee maker before they left seeing as cas destroyed it.

In turn, almost setting their room on fire as he forgot to put the pot in place as that motel probably still had an explosion stain from the coffee but what could you do I mean you can't just yell at an angel of the lord over a coffee mistake.

Cas had apologized over and over again as if he was a little kid that broke something, which dean supposed he had but it was quite funny to him and sam that an angel was fighting against a coffee pot.

But then again cas was still getting use to being mostly human as Dean shook his head to get back on track to find a place to stay most likely a motel but if they where lucky, which almost never happened they may get a cheap hotel to stay at.

Dean looked over as he felt cas's head on his shoulder as he smiled a bit, hating to wake up the sleeping angel as he saw a sign for a fairly cheap motel.

As he had pulled into the empty parking space he gently shook cas awake "cas hey come on wake up let's get our stuff in the room."

Cas had blinked at dean confused as to why they were stoping and nodded getting his own duffle bag out of the trunk of dean's impala.

"what about sam we can't just leave him in the car dean " his head tilting a bit as dean opened the door.

Dean nodded "I didn't forget him cas just get ready for bed ill go get him alright" he turned to go as cas nodded "oh rember don't let anyone but me and sam in." 

Getting a nod of understanding he walked back out to his car as he opened the back seat seeing sam still fast asleep. 

This was the part he always dreaded when they stopped for the night mainly because of how sam hardly slept.

"Sammy come on get up I know your tired I mean cas is already in the room getting it set up so get up bitch" he had said in a joking tone.

Sam had given dean a look that had been nicknamed his bitch face as he groaned and sat up "Ok I'm up God your more annoying than ever you jerk." he had smiled a bit.

As if letting dean know that there were no hard feelings as he helped sam carry their bags to the room. 

They had found cas fast asleep on the bed that was dean's as sam sighed "well your sleeping with him I get my own bed that's the least you can do after waking me up."

Dean had shushed him "sam he's sleeping and I know ill share a bed with him so stop your bitchin and go to sleep" 

Yes to dean this was how most rides in the impala after a hunt have gone his arm around the angel as he was sleeping.


End file.
